Rotary lawn mowers are conventionally provided with rotary blades having sharpened edges at opposite ends of the blades. The sharpened blades are subjected to wear by the average user and over a period of time necessitate resharpening which eventually decreases the life of the blade requiring complete replacement with significant expense. Such wear varies greatly depending upon extent of use and damage by foreign objects such as rocks and the like.
Various types of replaceable cutters have been proposed to avoid resharpening and eventual loss of the rotary blade. Such replaceable blades have presented problems of one type of another with regard to the requirement of complex fabrications, strength of the replaceable cutter, weakened resistance to damage by foreign objects, cost and the like. There has remained a need for a blade with a simply replaceable strong cutter which can be easily replaced at a reasonable cost.